The Story That Will Be True
by GorGuf The Orc
Summary: Its the year 2068. This will be true one day trust me. The people that are used in this story are actually real and are on steam.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"A story of a Dragon named Revan who knows a little some thing about guns, a Human named Bobsupp with his mechanic skills of any vehicle on the planet and last but defiantly not least is a Orc named GorGuf with his dual Ulaks that was given to him by his father before he left for his army's "Waagh". This unusual group had been surviving on a planet called Ziron in the Banchula Quadrant where a terrible war had plagued this planet making it full of mercenaries, Bandits, Mafia's and the "Dark Stars" as they were named. The "Dark Stars" were taking the galaxy by force, planet after planet until there is nothing left to conquer. The Dark Stars were led by a murderous man named GorGeramus who would kill and burn until he gets what he wants but there is hope because there are forces all over the galaxy fighting back for hope and glory while others do it for the wealth./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf Towered over both Bobsupp and Revan, he wasn't the sneakiest when it came to missions as he was bulky and didn't like stealth instead he just liked to charge in there and slit some throats be it human, dragon, Orc or any species for that matter with his trusted Ulaks. GorGuf himself had spiked teeth on both sides of his mouth and he always wore a dynamite belt around his waist even when sleeping, as an Orc he was a dark green with elven like ears and an afro from the 80's./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Bobsupp was shorter than Revan and GorGuf because humans are the shortest of all races but he was the smartest when it came to technical know how even if GorGuf would come in and just say "GorGuf Smash" breaking a calculator or something to do with maths. Bobsupp loved to where gloves and goggles all the time and with his trusted Mech suit which was the same size as Revan he could easily go into battles and out unscathed but he also loved to make things like robots or mechanical pranks for GorGuf to go into./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan was a lot quieter and had a short temper when it came to GorGuf at times but he took both Bobsupp and GorGuf as his best friends because he didn't have any other family or friends to go to. Revan wore a dragon t-shirt with holes in the back for his wings, he wore baggy jeans when out of mission and always loved to tinker with his guns and play CGGG (Counter Guf Global Gor). His favourite weapon was the dragon lore Deagle which he could pop head shots as soon as you blinked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"On Ziron in a underground base lived the unusual three with there Pet shroom called "Shroomy",/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"these three didn't fight for honour or wealth (except Revan) and instead fought for there own reasons which they never said but instead just realised they were fighting the right enemy Instead of each other./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"The base was high Technology running on an underground spring vent which supplied heat and energy to there home, Bobsupp was in his workshop tinkering on some latest crazy mechanical machine to help stop GorGeramus while GorGuf was eating his sandwich filled with 18 types of meat and 1 lettuce leaf with a side of BBQ sauce. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan always decided to stay in his room until it was either mission time or Bobsupp and GorGuf got the console up and he'd decide to rekt them both with his quick reactions./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"The team had been on many different missions together or alone because of there traits even when times were tough./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Suddenly, "Alert Dark Star Attack""Alert Dark Star Attack""Alert Dark Star Attack" The sound had made GorGuf drop his sandwich on the floor, meat splattering everywhere bringing a tear to his eye but had to be quick because he needed to get to the mission room with Revan and Bobsupp to see what there mission was. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"The Dark Stars were attacking a nearby village filled with farmer's and children./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf: what we got this time and don't tell me it's the dam Mafia again because I'm still picking splinters out of my back from the last encounter/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Bobsupp: no it's worse, the Dark Stars are attacking the Garn Village and looking for weapons that people might have hidden/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf: Then lets get them before they kill and burn everyone who lives there like they do to everything else/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan comes out of his room yawning wondering what the fuck is going on./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan: can you guys shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep here/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf: yeah sure you were sleeping and you weren't looking at bad dragon again/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Bobsupp looks at GorGuf with a confused face/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan: what is happening anyway/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Bobsupp: Dark Stars are attacking the Garn Village /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan looked up In excitement thinking that finally something fun is about to happen./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf and Revan get there battle gear on while Bobsupp gets into his suit and fuels the jet up./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan goes to GorGuf asking him the question that he always asks and GorGuf giving Revan the same answer./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan: why do you only fight with your Ulaks and not an actual gun like me and Bobsupp/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf: because I'm one dumb son of a bitch /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan and GorGuf get on the ship and get ready for the drop zone./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan: what's the plan this time?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf: why do you ask me, I'm not the strategic type you are/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan:yeah but whatever I fucking say your going to just charge and kill them while I shoot there brains out and Bobsupp saving the civilians/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf:Yeah your right, but um... guess what/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan:what?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf:I'm going to get more kills than you/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Revan:How I'm a quicker shot than you and you don't even use a gun/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf: hmm yeah that's true but I have a plan/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: 8pt;"GorGuf stood up and opens the back of the plane jumping out while giving a quick salute and a middle finger and gets his Ulaks out quickly cutting a snipers head off before landing on a Dark Stars battle wagon and saying "Hello MotherFuckers"/span/p 


End file.
